We Wish you a Merry Chirstmas
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: I wake up one morning, and see her face next to mine. I scream in horror only to find out she loves me...how did this happen? A wonderful holiday gift


I wake up with a chill running down my body. It was a weird feeling, but all natural. I get out of bed and close my window. It was about 8:00 in the morning and it had snowed. We already had snow on the ground, but now we had tons. There was a blizzard watch last night, and I guess it took place. I have no idea why I left my window open on a blizzard watch though. It was December 22nd. Two nights were left until Christmas Eve. It felt strange to be 16. I don't even know why I'm saying that because my birthday was months ago. But my 16th Christmas felt like it was going to be way different. I sit back a bit, my elbows on the windowsill, watching the snow lightly fall to the ground.  
  
"ASH! Are you up yet?" My mother calls.  
  
"Yeah, Mom!" I shout back.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a half an hour! Make sure to wake your friends up, will you?" She asks.  
  
"Sure, Mom." I reply. "Just give me a second."  
  
I was back in Pallet Town for the holidays. Misty and Brock were with me. Some people who knew me right when I became a Pokemon Trainer ask why those two are still my friends. 'Why do they bother sticking around when they could live their own lives?' they ask sometimes. They are true friends, that's why. It was like Misty was an older sister to me. I'm not saying that Brock isn't like a brother, but that time he left us on Valencia Island was like he was leaving the family behind. Misty still was there—and she still is now. She is quite different from the first time we meet. And yes, I remember that day. I don't like talking about this kind of stuff, but you now how it is when people get older. They change a bit, especially in appearance. I'm not saying that Misty is the prime victim, I've changed too. Finally shot up a few inches or more. Misty is 17 now, and Brock is 21, believe it or not. And he still sticks around with 'the kiddies'. So what if Misty is a little short of a year older then me. Age doesn't matter in friendship when it is this deep. And Brock has obviously noticed that. He kinda jokes around saying that he gets the wine and we get the grape juice.  
  
"ASH!"  
  
"I know, I know." I moan.  
  
I looked at my digital clock on my night stand and it had already passed by 20 minutes. Breakfast was going to be ready in 10, so I better get Misty and Brock up. They both sleep like rocks, Misty more. It seems like I have to flip the mattress over just to hear her say: 'Five more minutes'. I used to be the log, now I passed it on to her. Lazy enough not to her put hair up anymore. It just hangs like a dead rag at her shoulders. I suppose it is just another change. Changes happen a lot around this age. Some you have to deal with, but others you wish had come around earlier. I slowly walk into Misty's guest room after putting on my slippers. She is covered completely by the blankets, sleeping on her stomach. All you can see is a little patch of red sticking out from the top of the comforter. I laugh a little bit and walk over to the side of her bed and give her a little punch on the shoulder…or least I think that it's her shoulder.  
  
"Get up, Mist." I tease.  
  
She just grunts.  
  
"I said get up. I know you can hear me."  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"I've been thinking of a new plan to get you up in the morning, ya know. One I'm sure that you won't like."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Are you going to make me go to plan B? Am I going to have to take drastic measures?"  
  
Moan.  
  
"Please, Misty." I sigh.  
  
She shifts around a little bit and her forehead is visible now. She talks muffled because of the sheets. "Why?"  
  
"Breakfast is going to be ready in about ten minutes." I reply why.  
  
"What if I'm not hungry." She says.  
  
"Plan B." I laugh.  
  
"What if I don't want plan B?" You can tell she's trying not to laugh too.  
  
That was something about our relationship now. Another change in the world. We seem to be more comfortable around each other. We laugh at stupid things, so many inside jokes that I lost count. I guess you could just call it maturity. I don't remember the last time she called me a baby or anything like that. She's not as rough tempered as she used to be. She's…just not the same.  
  
"What, are you a baby or something?"  
  
Maybe I spoke to soon on that one.  
  
"Just gonna give up? Okay, I'll go back to sleep."  
  
I sigh, knowing what kind of game she's playing. "Okay, I'll just have to go to Plan B."  
  
Her sheets stop moving. "I hope Plan B is that you leave."  
  
"Nope." I laugh.  
  
I feel around on the sheets for second, making sure that I'm doing the right thing. Now, some say that this doesn't look right, but only to someone who didn't know what I was trying to do. Don't get any bad thoughts, I know you will. I finally find her side, right below her rip cage, and dig my fingers in. I start to lightly tickle her. I knew that this was her soft spot for quite some time, but never really tested it. You could tell that she didn't like it—so, being the guy I am, I tickle a little more. The sheets at the bottom of the bed start to flare as she kicks uncontrollably. Still being on her stomach, she had a hard time getting out of her position and away from my fast fingers. No bad thoughts, I said no bad, nasty thoughts. She finally flings the sheets off her head laughing like crazy. I thought she could roll the snow off the roof with that big laugh. She gets her hands fixed on mine and tries as hard as she can to pull them away. But she was still tired, and kind of exhausted from laughing so hard. I had her right where I wanted her. Beg, beg for mercy! Whahahaha!  
  
"Stop it, Ash! Stop it all ready! Stop!" She pleads.  
  
I laugh evilly.  
  
"I give! I give!" She squeals and I finally lift my hands off her sides and cross them over my chest laughing at her. She just grunts and looks up at me from sitting on the corner of the bed with the funniest look on her face.  
  
"Gottcha, didn't I?" I tease.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" She snaps and gets her slippers before heading down to the kitchen.  
  
Next was Brock's room. I sure hope that he'd be easier to wake up because I wasn't going to even think of tickling him. To my surprise, when I open the door, he is already up and getting some clothes out of his closet. He looks up at me and smiles a little. I walk all the way in and just stare at him for a while. I needed to make sure that this was the right Brock.  
  
"Why you up already?" I ask.  
  
"Well," He replies. "With all that racket that Misty made, I don't know who could stay sleeping. What did you do to her? Some kind of torture chamber?" He giggles at the last comment.  
  
"No," I say. "I just went to Plan B."  
  
"Plan B, eh? I take it that it worked." Brock had known about Plan B.  
  
"Yup, like a charm." I gaze around the room for no reason.  
  
"I suppose I'll hear about it at Breakfast?" Brock asked.  
  
"Pretty sure you will. The way she looked at me after she finally woke up was defiantly a once in a life time look." I say.  
  
"Kodiak moment?" Brock took out a winter sweater.  
  
"Even the bear would laugh." I turn around and exit his room after telling him that breakfast would be ready quickly.  
  
I glide into the kitchen and into my seat at the table. Misty glared at me from my right but I just looked at her and put a weak smile of victory across my face. She kind of gave her shirt a tug so it was longer. She wore the oldest things to bed. I swear that she had that shirt when we traveled the orange islands. That old yellow thing. It was more then a belly shirt now, more like a sports bra. Boy would she get a mega chill if her window were left open on a blizzard night. Breezy? You bet. Why do I notice those kind of things now a day? Maybe I've seen to many posters of Brittany Spears, or maybe I've just got a bump on the head. At least I don't wear the same pajamas. I have a certain pride saying that I out-grew them. But hey, Misty out-grew her shirts too. There I go again. Thinking about things that I shouldn't be thinking of. I pick at the mushroom and cheese omelet that my mom set before me. Misty ate in silence also—sipping her orange juice every once in a while. Brock comes in the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee before sitting down to eat.  
  
"Looks great, Mrs. Ketchum." Brock comments.  
  
"Why, thank you Brock." My mom giggles.  
  
"So, Misty…" Brock had to stop because he had started to laugh, but mostly because he chocked on his coffee from laughing.  
  
"Don't tell me." Misty said slowly putting her fork on her plate and starring up at the ceiling. I don't say anything, but that didn't last long.  
  
"Good Morning Misty." I sing like I was Mr. Rogers.  
  
"Oh my gosh." She said even slower, placing her head in the palm of her right hand.  
  
"What's the matter,. Misty? Is your omelet cold?" My mom asks, always concerned about her cooking.  
  
"No, Mrs. K. It is not that." Misty hums and started to glare at me again.  
  
"What?" I ask in a fake annoyed tone. It was kind of hard trying not to know what she was thinking.  
  
"How long were you two thinking of Plan B?" Misty says, pointing her fork at the both of us—eyes narrowed.  
  
"Two of us?" I reply through a mouth full.  
  
I knew Brock would be the first to give in, he always is. "Oh come on, Mist. It's not that big of a deal. Just a little tickle, that's all."  
  
"I knew you knew! You told Ash to do that, didn't you?" Misty said.  
  
"Help?" I laugh. "Why would I need help? Just getting you up in the morning is needing help. It seems like you're hiding bottles of B&B under your bed and drink three of them before sleeping. With that much alcohol, I would understand why you are such a rock."  
  
"Ash!" My mom is shocked. I don't know why she is. So what if I joked about Misty hiding whisky in the guest room. It wasn't like it was true. Or was it?  
  
"That is not true!" Misty seemed to read my mind. "How dare you call me an alcoholic when I'm still underage! I'm surprised at you, Ash."  
  
"Misty, you're overreacting." Brock comments. "So what if you're ticklish? It doesn't mean that Ash isn't."  
  
I sulk down into my chair with a scowl. "Thank you, Brock."  
  
Misty tries to cover up her laughter with her hand. "I'd pay to see that."  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
"Every body knows that you have happy feet whenever something touches them." She replies.  
  
"So, what if my feet are ticklish. If I'm not making such a deal about my reactions, why are you so protective of your rib cage!" I spat back at her.  
  
"Ash!" Again, my mother taking things the wrong way. Parents seem to do that when their children get older.  
  
Brock sighs. "Let's just drop this dumb thing, shall we?"  
  
Misty and I take a large swig of our orange juice and slam the empty cup down on the table. "Agreed." We say together, getting up and stomping off to our rooms.  
  
"Why do they always seem to do that?" Mrs. Ketchum questions, flipping more eggs for her and Mr. Mime.  
  
"I think I know why, and they do too. They just don't want to admit it." Brock answers. I am so glad that I didn't hear that part.  
  
I slip off my pjs and change. Simply sitting on my bed for a while in just my jeans thinking. Man, I think a lot, don't I? It seems like a daily routine at the moment. I get up and look out the window for a while, get Misty up, have my morning laugh and then go down to breakfast. Misty and I have an argument and every single word I say is taken by my mom like the dark side of the moon. Then I come back into my room, change and sit on my bed some more to think. Think, think, and think some more. Remembering that I had to do some shopping today, I finally put on a shirt. Misty was still in her room when I came out of mine, and Brock was sitting in the living room watching the Good Morning Kanto.  
  
"Ready?" Brock asks as I enter.  
  
"Ready when Misty comes back from the 30th century." I reply. In other words, Misty takes a long time to get some clothes on for some odd reason. Probably just a girl thing. And being a guy, I don't quite understand it yet.  
  
This time of year is what I liked best: Last minute shopping. I saved up some cash and already planned on getting certain things for my friends and my mother. I sit down and watch the show with him. Misty finally comes down wearing a blue argyle sweater and kaki pants. It was surprising that she finally had lost her lazy stage and French braided her hair. A silver colored purse bounced against her leg with every step. She adjusted the strap that hung around her shoulder and grabbed her coat on the coat hanger that was in the door hallway.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" I ask sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever you say, Ash. Whatever you say." She replies without a care.  
  
"Good, let's get going." Brock announces as we all put our coats on.  
  
My mother was staying home with Mr. Mime do so some early Christmas grocery shopping. But my friends and I were heading to the Cerulean City Mall. Misty was glad to be going back home for a bit and now that all of us could drive, we got there a lot quicker then usual. It didn't help though that we couldn't decide on a CD to listen to on our way there. We both agreed on Nelly, but the wrong one. Misty wanted to listen to the original Nelly and I wanted to listen to Nelly Fartado. I guess you could say that Brock settled it by putting in a CD of Al Green. To him, you can't get enough of that 'Christmas Blues'. But, gosh, I hate that song. Myself, being in the backseat, I had a disadvantage. Only because once Brock's CD was done, Misty got second choice. It wasn't that bad cruising down the interstate with the old Jetta bobbing to the beat of Vitamin C. But, it doesn't really brighten my holiday spirit when Misty starts to sing along. She doesn't have the worst voice in the world, but it would have helped if she knew the words. I never thought I'd see the day when I would be happy to see a sign that read: "Mall". Finally, we'd each go down separate wings to do some x-mas shopping. I'd have some time to myself, like I needed anymore, but I guess it would be nice.  
  
"Okay, we'll just meet each other at the food court at 12:30, okay?" Brock reassured us just to make sure that we'd know his plans…not ours. He starts to head down the west wing, and Misty and I go down the south.  
  
"I thought you were going to go visit your sisters, Misty." I ask.  
  
"I am." She replies.  
  
"But, wouldn't you have to be over at the Cerulean Gym?" Like, no duh!  
  
"Do you actually think my sisters would be there the whole time?" She says as though I were a mere 3 year old. "What do you get when you add my sisters, Christmas, and a little extra spending cash? The mall. I'm heading in the right direction."  
  
I had to admit that she had a point. "Well, when you see them, tell them that I said hi."  
  
"You'll probably bump into them sometime or another." Misty assures me. "But, for now…let's see, its 9:30…they will be at…"  
  
"You know where they'll be at a certain time?" It was amazing.  
  
"I know my sisters, Ash." Misty nods. "I'll see you at the food court then. I need to book it to Victoria's Secret before 9:45 when they leave for Mr. Bulky."  
  
I just stare at her as she jogs down the hallway. "Girls." I mutter to myself.  
  
I take my time in the walking. I'm in on hurry. After the lunch break we are going to set out again for about another hour or two. Sure enough, at exactly 9:45, I pass the Victoria's Secret store and Misty exits along with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. They spot me and come prancing over…just the three though. Misty walks normally, because she is a normal girl. Not like her sisters who think fashion makes the world go 'round. I smile halfheartedly just in time; they had opened their mouths.  
  
"You must be Ash." Daisy says with a smile that looks like it could cover her eyes.  
  
"Who else would I be?" I reply kind of rudely.  
  
"You've certainly gotten taller, that's for sure." Violet commented, swinging her pink and white stripped bag back and forth. How much underwear can a girl buy?  
  
"That's because I'm older—16." I say.  
  
"Still the baby of the group." Lily teases. I hate when people call me 'a' or 'the' baby.  
  
"Put on a little weight?" Daisy says giving me a little tap on the side.  
  
"No, it's just my winter coat. It's a little bulky." I say compressing the air out of my coat.  
  
"Speaking of bulky…" Lily goes on.  
  
"We need to get to Mr. Bulky!" Violet finishes. "I need my candy for the day."  
  
"You're right! We're getting off schedule!" Daisy sounded like the world was going to end. "Hustle, girls, hustle!" and they were off, practically running through the mall, Victoria's Secret bags wavering at their sides.  
  
I wait for the right time. "Think you've seen the last of 'em for today?"  
  
Misty sighs heavily. "Nope." And then she was off too, walking towards a Suncoast Video Store.  
  
I go into a store called 'Virginia's Kitchen' and buy my mother a few new things. She loves it when you get stuff that involves cooking. Then the second you are done opening presents, she'll want to go cook something more other then Christmas dinner. My mother was too practical. Maybe I should get her a pedicure set or something so she could expand a little bit. I didn't really know what to get Brock. The only thing that came to my mind was hair gel. Maybe I'll get that for a stocking stuffer instead as a joke. Misty was easy. Just go into Bath 'n' Bodyworks and get one of those beginner sets that comes with body spray, body wash, body lotion, and some anti-bacterial stuff. Every single word in that store starts with body. Or at least it seems like that to me. Good thing I knew her favorite sent. Who wouldn't since she wears the perfume every single day. It's like she bathes in it for goodness sake. It's Pearberry this, Pearberry that. You walk into her room and the smell just enters your nostrils and starts to flow through your veins. Like I said, Misty was easy when it came to Christmas gifts. I walk out of the store which I came to call 'the-nose-twitch-barn' and continue my search on a present for Brock. I look over to my left and see the Santa Claus that is in every single mall this time of year. For one split second, we make eye contact and just stare. I slowly turn around and walk on but feel a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" I scream when I turn around. There stood the Santa Dude, peering down at me with those jolly eyes.  
  
"Good morning, son! What do you want for Christmas?" He said in his usual, happy-go-lucky tone.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Claus, I'm a little old for that now."  
  
"Why, you're never too old for Christmas!" He sounded astounded by my words.  
  
"I didn't mean Christmas." I reply. "I meant sitting on Santa's lap."  
  
"You don't need to sit on my lap to tell me what you wish for." He wouldn't take his hand off of my shoulder.  
  
"Look, St. Nick. I'm sorry, but I have to get going." I say.  
  
"Please, just tell me what you want. Is that so hard for a 16 year-old?" He asks.  
  
"How did you know that I was 16?" How did he know?  
  
"Lucky guess." He laughs. "Now, just tell the old guy in the red velvet suit what you want for Christmas." Now he had started to walk with me.  
  
"Fine, already." I give in. "I want…"  
  
"Don't be shy about it, lad."  
  
I sigh deeply. "I want Misty to see me." He just looked at me puzzled. "I don't mean that she's blind or anything. I mean it as a figure of speech."  
  
He shakes his head up and down. "I understand."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Misty is very important to you, isn't she?" He kinda gives me a nudge to my chest.  
  
"I guess you could say that." I was looking down at the ground.  
  
"And you must be important to her." He points out. "Other wise, she probably wouldn't have stuck around for that many years."  
  
"How did you know she's been with me that long!?" This guy was amazing.  
  
"Santa Claus sees everything." He touches the side of his eye.  
  
"You probably think that's stupid, don't you? Sitting here in the mall all day you hear things like: ' I want a toy truck' or 'I want ballet slippers'. But you never hear anything about wanting a girl to see you for who you are." This conversation was making me feel better some how. It was the Santa curse.  
  
"Well, I have now." He hands me a miniature candy cane. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas." The old man returns to his post. I turn around with a smile to thank him, but when I do that…he had vanished. And when I looked over at the line to sit on his lap…there wasn't even the Santa stand.  
  
"Weird." I tell myself and open the candy wrapper. I stick the very end of it in my mouth so the loop is almost touching my nose. I continue shopping.  
  
I finally decide to get Brock a new sweater. You can't go wrong with a sweater. If there ever was a way to go wrong on it, then I've never heard of it. And if I suddenly heard it after I exited the store, then screw that because its' too late! I bought the stupid gift already. Plus, I hate all the hassle with return and exchange policies. It was just a white sweater with some red triangle design on the front. My Christmas shopping was almost done.  
  
"Okay, it's 11:30…I have an hour to get some stocking stuff and then I'll head over to the food court." I say to myself, not caring if anybody over heard.  
  
I pass a decoration store and walk in. The Ketchum house needed a little bit of ornamentation anyways. A got some holly strands and a wreath. A new ornament for the tree that we were going to get tomorrow, and one of my favorite Christmas superstitions. Mistletoe. I remember whenever it was Christmas time during a Journey and Brock was with us, he'd buy a stem and hang it over his head whenever we bumped into a girl. I thought it was funny when one of the girls ripped it up. Poor guy. I'm glad I was never caught under it. But I always had this weird suspicion that Brock would put it between Misty and I at any moment. Then it would be my turn to rip it up. But that was when I was younger. I don't now about now. Oh, shut up Ash. If anyone ever even tried to get near Misty's face, you'd have a handprint on your face quicker then you could say Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. I finally pick out a large stem of it and pay for all of my stuff. The gang and I meet up at the food court for lunch. We go to the different little fast food chains and each pick out something. Afterwards, we finally find a table and have a seat.  
  
"So," Brock started. "Did you get all your shopping done yet?"  
  
"I got most of it done." I say through a mouth full of Low Mien.  
  
"It was kind of hard for me." Misty sighed. "I kept on running into my sisters and they wanted to talk each and every time."  
  
Brock laughed. "I thought they didn't go Christmas shopping."  
  
"They do…for themselves." Misty smiled and took a bite of her vegetarian pizza.  
  
"I just need to get some stocking stuffers." I say. "And I had a really weird bump into with Santa Claus."  
  
Misty snorted. "You sat on Santa's lap!?!?"  
  
"No," I practically yell. "He followed me. It was really creepy. He wouldn't let me go until I told him what I wanted for Christmas this year."  
  
Misty and Brock just laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up already, will you?" I sigh pleadingly.  
  
"Alright." Misty said but kept on laughing.  
  
"And I got some decorations for the house. A few ornaments, a wreath, some holly…"  
  
"You forgot the most important one." Brock butted in.  
  
"And what's that?" Misty teased.  
  
"Mistletoe." Brock answered.  
  
"I already bought it." I replied. Misty looked at me with a weird look on her face. I giggle a little bit. "Rudolph."  
  
"Huh?" She was confused, and I bask in the glory of it.  
  
I nod. "Rudolph." I take a piece of broccoli off of her pizza slice and add it to my Chinese.  
  
"I think you ate too much snow." Misty laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I love the yellow kind." I joke. Misty, Brock, and myself brake out laughing.  
  
  
  
After lunch we head out yet again. December 22nd was turning out to be a good day, unlike the 15th and the 20th, but those are other stories that I rather not tell. Those kind of stories that are too embarrassing to even tell your closest friends. Now, for some stocking stuffers. I remember my earlier idea and get some hair gel for Brock as a gag-gift. The funnier part was that I got it from Bath 'n' Body Works so it was that glittery kind that smelled like watermelon gone completely rotten. Ah, I'll get my laugh out of that one. Just like the year I got him some deodorant that was supposed to be glitter make-up for a girl's face. But it was in the exact same container, so it was a worthy mistake. Oh well, Brock can always count on me to get a crack-up gift. On to my mother. All I ever do is get gag- gifts for stocking stuffers. It makes me have the first laugh of the morning. Especially the faces the people have when they open them. They think I put it in the wrong stocking or something. That is why I got my mother an extract kit. You got your vanilla, almond, orange, and any other kind you need for cooking. Cerulean Mall didn't have many stores to offer. So, that why, unfortunately, I bumped into Misty's sisters again. This time, Misty hadn't found them.  
  
"Hi, Ash." Daisy sings as she walks over to me with Violet and Lily strolling behind her.  
  
"Hullo, Daisy." I sigh. Maybe they could give me some ideas for Misty's gag- gift.  
  
"You actually bought some stuff. Amazing." Violet commented.  
  
"Who says that a guy can't shop?" I ask.  
  
"Good point. What did you get Misty for Christmas." Lily said with a wink. I glare at her and she doesn't wink at me again.  
  
"I got her some stuff from Bath 'n' Body Works." I reply. "Some of that fragrant crap that all girls seem to like."  
  
"How dare you call that stuff crap in front of me!" Daisy yells sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Daisy." I lie.  
  
"Well," Violet moved on. "We got a small something for you!" She has a bag in it with three boxes of candy canes. She takes out a box and hands it to me. "We didn't know exactly what you like, and everybody likes Candy Canes."  
  
"Uh, thanks." I say taking the box of blueberry ones. "Are those other two boxes for Misty and Brock?"  
  
"Yup!" Lily says. "We just need to bump into them. But, let's see…it's 2:00…Misty will probably be at…"  
  
"I thought that that is only a thing Misty can do for you guys." I laugh.  
  
"Do what?" came a voice from behind.  
  
"Hey Mist!" Daisy says after we all turn around to see Misty walking by.  
  
I point to my watch. "That little time thing."  
  
"Oh, that." Misty said in an I-don't-really-care kind of voice.  
  
"Here is just part of our gift to our little sister." Violet said happily, handing her the box of peaches 'n' cream Candy Canes.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Misty says. We both say good-bye to the Sensational Sisters and walk off.  
  
"You should be thankful, Ash" Misty begins. "That you are an only child." And with that we split up again.  
  
"See ya at 3:00." I say, pretty certain that she didn't even hear me.  
  
  
  
December 23rd. All my gifts are in my closet, wrapped all nicely (or at least as nicely as I could get them). We had gotten our Christmas tree this morning and now it stood in the living room. We still had to decorate it, but that was a family thing that we did after dinner. My clock read 8:20 am. Breakfast would be ready in ten so I had to get the gang up, yet again. Misty must have had a pretty interesting night…no bad thoughts, I said no bad thoughts. All the sheets were thrown off of her and she lay on her back, arms down at her sides. She looked as if she was on her death bed…and literally dead. I walked up to the side of her bed and just stare at her for a while. A bit of her flaming hair was scattered across her face. I take my right hand and place my pointer and index finger on her stomach. I start to make them walk up and down as if it were a little person. Knowing that this won't work, I take my time. My fingers gingerly walking up and down her stomach that went up and down every once in a while from her breathing. Suddenly, one of Misty's hands shot up and grabbed my two strolling fingers, pinching them so hard I couldn't move my whole hand. This girl had a grip! I twist them around, trying to get them free.  
  
"Ow…ow…ow." I say over and over. She finally smiles in her sleep and lets go. Her eyes glide open and she sits up to look at me. She hugs her knees, hiding her face in them from laughter.  
  
"Funny…real funny." I say, blowing on my fingers that feel as if they are burning.  
  
"I Gottcha back for Plan B." She giggles and hops out of bed and down the hall for breakfast. As she walked out of the door, she seemed to be shaking her butt in my face with that ever so popular: Ha, ha ha, ha…ha! My mouth just hangs open.  
  
I walk back down into the kitchen were my mother had made waffles in the shapes of Christmas trees. A little shaker of powdered sugar lay in the middle of the table along with some syrup. Misty hums to herself as she cuts her waffle up and pouring on the sap. I sit down next to her and take my share. Still she hums annoyingly. Breakfast seemed to take forever. Even longer when Brock came down and Misty tells her story of triumph. My mom took every single word I said in protest wrong. All wrong. That afternoon, I stood in the door frame on a ladder, putting up the mistletoe on a string of holly. Misty walks in from her walk, wearing her dark brown pee-coat.  
  
"Whattcha doing?" She asks stupidly.  
  
"What does it look like, Red?" I only said that because it was obvious what I was doing, and she hated being called Red.  
  
"Oh, shut up already." She sighs, taking off her hat and putting it on the coat hanger.  
  
I hum a Christmas tune. "Walkin' with you in a winter snow. Kissin' underneath the mistletoe. People smilin' every where we gooo—whoa!" I was stopped short because of my scream.  
  
Misty had pushed the ladder that I stood on out from underneath me. I went crashing down to the floor, ladder falling on top of me. She giggles like a little kid who has just put a rubber snake in the teacher's desk. Why does she do this to me? I rub my bum a little bit and put the ladder back up. The mistletoe had fallen and was a little crushed, but it would still do. Sometimes, I like Misty. But other days…she's just an ordinary devil. I swear I have something in for me—and she's the one to deliver it.  
  
Brock came down stairs from his bedroom. I was still sitting on the floor, a leaf of Mistletoe on my nose. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Misty." I reply.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just peachy." I say and finally get on my own two feet. "It's just that Misty has something in for me…and I don't know when she is going to strike."  
  
Dinner had passed. We already had decorated the tree and now I am bringing down half my presents to put under it. Misty was down there already, putting hers underneath the tree in some zany alphabetical order. Of course, I was first. Ash, then Brock, Delia, and finally Misty. She looked up at me and smiled. I stick my tongue out in return, but we both end up smiling from a giggle or two. It was so quiet around the house. Brock always seemed to spend all his time up in his guest room. Mom was always at the market, picking up more and more food. It was like Misty and I had the house to ourselves. I set down my presents and take my coat off the rack.  
  
"Where are you going?" Misty asks in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm just going out for a little walk." I say.  
  
She hesitates. "Do you mind if I go with you?"  
  
"No." I reply, letting a little British accent slip into my words—probably due to the Christmas season.  
  
She just smiles and gets up to put on her brown pee-coat that went down to her knees. She slipped on her musky gray hat, folded up the brim so she could see and we were ready. "Thanks."  
  
We get to the door and I open it, I swoosh my hands out. "After you mademoiselle."  
  
She laughs and starts to walk forward. But, I cut her off right in the door frame and we get stuck.  
  
We laugh non stop. A leaf fell down on my nose and we both looked up. I had forgotten about hanging up the Mistletoe in the door frame. We both just stare at it.  
  
"Opps." I say clumsily. She isn't laughing anymore. We wiggle a little bit, trying to get unstuck. What a time not to wear my bulky winter coat. I stop a second. Thinking of all the things I usually do. Things I never really said aloud. I stop wriggling and stare down at Misty. Even though she was only about in inch shorter then me, I still had to look down. Knowing that I had stopped too, she looked up. I seriously don't know what I was thinking at the moment. I felt a rush of magic. I leaned over and kissed her. The thing I was confused about is that she didn't do anything…just accepted it.  
  
I pull away after a little bit and just stare at her again. She stares back with a bewildered eye. Had I really just done that? Did I just do something that I've been wanted to do for years and have her just stand there and receive it. I whisper. "Rudolph."  
  
She looked as if she was going to cry. I was surprised that she hadn't smacked me silly yet. But wait! She took her hand and gently placed it on my cheek and pushed to her left. I let my head go with her weak strike. My head shortly looks out of the open door before I look back at her. That certainly was a pathetic slap. It was like one of those people who barely had enough energy to brush their own hair. I slowly put my tongue on my top lip. I got a faint taste of lip gloss. How could girls stand to wear that stuff!? So waxy, getting all stuck in the back of your throat, making you so incredibly thirsty. I was shocked that it wasn't Pearberry. We didn't say a word. We just stood there in the Ketchum front door, my hands on her shoulders. One of hers was grasping the frame while the other was in midair from her 'so-called' slap.  
  
I clear my throat considerably loud. "Shall we go."  
  
She nods and her voice is very soft. "We should." And I move first, her second. We now walk down a little sidewalk and then out the gate. We turned left and just started walking, just like a walk should be like.  
  
We pass other couples who are walking dogs. Snow starts to fall and makes it look like I'm aging at a rapid rate. All the white getting trapped in my pitch black hair. I glance over to my left and see Misty, starring at the ground. We both just stare, hands on our pockets. The snow flakes were getting caught in her eye lashes…so beautiful. Our boots crunching the snow. We get to the park and just stop—looking at the open field that was once used to play soccer. Misty stops at my side. I had to say something! It was too quiet. I thought I would be able to hear jingle bells if it stayed like this any longer.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten our little tradition." I say, coughing slightly at the end.  
  
She looks up at me with a faint smile. "No…I haven't."  
  
"Wanna start then?" I say, feeling the same rush of magic I did before.  
  
She smiles in return and runs into the open field.  
  
We both get two snowballs and combined them into one. We take that and start rolling it around and around. It slowly got larger, bigger, and more massive. We had made it so enormous and hard, Misty could sit on it and she wouldn't even leave an indent. It was always a little ritual that Misty and I had had for the past few years. We'd go down to the park and build a nice snowman. I'd always end up singing 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland'. You know, that part when it says: In the meadow we can build a snowman. And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married, we'll say no-man, but you can do the job when you're in town!  
  
I decide to finish the song I was singing earlier that day. "Walkin' with you in a winter snow. Kissin' underneath the Mistletoe. People smilin' everywhere we go, it's Christmas Eve and I can see, we're in love. Oh, you make the season bright. With the lights reflecting in your eyes. All my dreams are coming true tonight, it's Christmas Eve and they can see, we're in love." Even though it really wasn't Christmas Eve, I felt as though all my dreams really were coming true. They song was just coming to life, right before my very eyes. It was official. Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year.  
  
"What happened to 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland'?" Misty asked with a giggle.  
  
Man, all these Christmas song synonyms that were racing through my head were hard to take! "Who said that I was finished singing?" By then, he had the snowman's butt done as well as its middle.  
  
Misty clears her throat. "Gone away are the blue birds. Here to stay are the new birds. They sing a love song, as we go along. Walking in a Winter Wonderland."  
  
My turn. "In the meadow we can build a snow man."  
  
"And pretend that he's a circus clown." Misty echoes.  
  
"We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman." I add a little jazzy tone to it.  
  
We both join in on the last part. "Until all the other kidders knock him down." The head was now mounted on the middle firmly.  
  
I go over to a tree and rip off two branches. I hand one to Misty and she places it in the Snowman's side for his left arm and I do the right. I started to dig around in the snow for some rocks while Misty carved the face with her finger. I find a few after my long search and set them in the frozen body down the middle like buttons. We stand back and admire our work.  
  
"It's missing something." I say, resting my fist against my cheek.  
  
"You're right." Misty said, but obviously knew what it was. She strolled over to the guy and took off her hat to place it on his white bald head. "Now…it is finished."  
  
"You can't leave it there." I had to laugh.  
  
"But he looked so cold." Misty joked, giving the snowman a sarcastic hug of sympathy.  
  
"The next thing you'll do is give him your coat." Now we are both laughing. Misty takes down her hat and puts some freshly fallen snow on its head.  
  
"There," She says. "Now he has some hair."  
  
"Yeah," I reply. "The kind you can get from a Rogaine bottle."  
  
After we stand back to marvel at our magnificent work of the perfect snowman, we finally head home. This time, we actually talk, which is a great relief on my side. Christmas carolers walk by singing 'Carol of the Bells', which happens to be one of my favorite Christmas tunes. Misty and I can't help but mimic them by pretending to hold up hymn books and singing along to any song that popped into our heads. We got some weird looks from people. But I understand, because who strolls down the streets at 10:00 p.m. singing 'Jeremiah was a Bull Frog' on the day before Christmas Eve? We arrive back at my house and we both stare up at the Mistletoe again. It was a bizarre night because every time it looked like Misty and I could share something special, I feel this odd rush of magic. Surprisingly, Misty got on her toes and picked off a berry from the plant and handed it to me with a smile.  
  
"What's this for, Mist?" I ask starring at it. "I hope I'm not supposed to eat it."  
  
"No," Misty laughed, shaking her head. "It is said that when you stand under Mistletoe, you are sure to get a kiss. But when you take off a berry and give it to that person, that person will be your true love forever." I was shocked at her words. I was almost shaking. But, instead of throwing a snowball, I smile. This Christmas was going to be the best yet.  
  
"Ash." Someone was calling my name. I wanted to sleep in today though. I needed my energy to eat all of that Christmas food. "Ash." It chimed again. It sounded heavenly. It certainly wasn't my mother.  
  
"What." I moan. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel the person's smile.  
  
"It's 8:30…time to get up." My eyes shot open once I felt a kiss on my nose.  
  
"Ahh!" I scream and almost fall out of bed. I was starring into these ocean- like eyes that I knew belonged to Misty. I'm not used to seeing that. I was up though and she looked happy. Since when did she get up before me?  
  
"Rise and Shine, sleepy head. It's Christmas Eve Day." Misty chuckles.  
  
I finally sit up and stare at her. She was kneeling besides my bed. I reach over and felt her forehead after I lifted her bangs. "I don't know whether to call the paramedics or shout for joy."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Her face never stopped smiling!  
  
"Misty,"  
  
"Yes?" Did she just bat her eyes?  
  
"You're up before me. You seem to be head-over-heals with me, and you kissed my nose!" Why wasn't this getting through to her?  
  
"You call that strange?" Misty asked.  
  
I get out of bed and help her to her full height. "You're in love with me?"  
  
"Of course, silly. I've always loved you. Who are you trying to kid?" She laced her arms around my waist. Had she taken last night that seriously?  
  
I hesitate. "I…love you…too?" My face goes blank, but my eyes are wide. I take my hand and bring it up to my face and slap it hard, hoping the wake up.  
  
"Why did you do that, Ash? You'll get a red mark on your face." Misty said.  
  
I had no choice but to smile. It wasn't a dream! And I was happy about it. My dreams coming true all in two days. I finally hug her back. "I love you too!" I say with more dignity. I lift her up and she 'whoas' with a giggle. After I set her down I kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Brock comes in the room, his eyes go bigger then a dog at the dinner table. "That is certainly one drastic change over night if you ask me."  
  
I glance over at him, my eyes soft with almost coming happy tears. "We're in love." My voice sounded so breathless, I was wondering if it was really mine. I look over at my night stand and see that Mistletoe berry sitting next to my alarm clock. "But when you take off a berry and give it to that person, that person will be your true love forever." I repeat Misty's words.  
  
Brock was still starring at Misty and I. "Breakfast is ready?"  
  
Misty smiles and takes my hand. "Come on, Ash. You're usually in such a hurry for food. Let's go have some breakfast."  
  
I smile back and walk down the hall with them. My mom was in there cooking like always. Fresh glasses of Eggnog on the table next to our plates. Mr. Mime was humming over a pot of boiling sweet potatoes for this evening's meal. My mother turns around and smiles at me with the spatula still gripped tightly in her hand. I smile back and take my seat. I could smile at anything today. Not just because it was Christmas Eve day, oh no! I could smile at anything for one more reason. Misty and I were in love.  
  
"You seem so happy this morning, Ash." My mom places some more Christmas tree waffles on my plate.  
  
I take a big bite. "That's because I Am." Some syrup splattered from my lips.  
  
"Manners, Ash." My mom didn't seem to hear my reply. "Manners!"  
  
I wipe my face with my napkin. "Sorry, Mom."  
  
"I walked into Ash's room and they were kissing." Brock said out of the blue.  
  
I almost chocked! I think I was! I banged my fist against my chest to help my food slid down. "Brock!"  
  
"You know it's true." Brock replies. Misty's face didn't say anything. "So why hold it back? How long have you and Misty been hiding this?"  
  
"It's not such a horrible secret." Misty finally says. "Is it such a crime to show affection to a close friend?" I'm astounded that my mother hadn't said anything yet.  
  
I put my fork on my plate. "I'm done." But nobody cared. Why was being 16 so hard!? I finally sigh. "It was just a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Now," My mother finally spoke up. "Isn't that cute!"  
  
To that, nobody said a word.  
  
That morning went by pretty slowly. But I was still full of joy. I didn't really know what to do! I've dreamed of Misty loving me for years, but now that it's happened, I didn't know how to react! I exited my room with jeans on and a nice dark green sweater. Misty came out at the same time and she just starred at me like she always used to in the morning. That enticing look, a dare to do something. I never really caught what she meant by it. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouted her lips, and tapped her foot on the floor as if to say, 'Now, now…what to do with you'. I instantly think of something, so I rush down the hallway and run down the stairs and grab my coat. She is right on my heels. I dash outside and grab a clump of snow in my hands and mush it into a hard ball. The second Misty comes out the door with her coat on I throw it at her. It hits her square in on the shoulder and she has this traumatized expression on her face. She brushed off the extra snow in a mocking suave wave. I'm laughing silently. She finally jumps off the front step and takes some snow for herself. But, unfortunately, she is too slow for me. I throw another and hit her as she bends down.  
  
"Oh!" She says surprised as she quickly covers her bottom with both hands.  
  
I double over in unspoken laughter. "Gottcha!"  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it Ash Ketchum!" She grins and throws one at me while I was distracted. It hits me dead on in the middle of my face. My nose turns red from the instant cold. "Hey, look! It's Rudolph! You seemed to interested in that deer, now you can be him."  
  
"You don't know what you got yourself into!" I say and throw two snowballs at the same time. My aim must have been pretty bad because it looked like she grew…in the wrong spot.  
  
"Okay, now you're in trouble." She jokes. "I liked my bra size!" She chases after me with snow at hand. And so the morning went on like that—a big snow war. One bomb after another. By 12:00, we looked like human snowmen. We were covered in white from head to toe. It was fun though…just like it used to be. Our relationship chances yet again.  
  
The rest of they day flew by, maybe only because I wanted to open my presents! I kept on shaking them, trying to guess. I kept on getting yelled at too. 'You can't shake them, it will ruin the surprise!' everybody tells me. I don't like surprises…not that much. But I get mostly the same thing every year so, what kind of surprise is that? We kept the lights down low, just so the Christmas tree could shine. The Nativity Scene reflected the lights from the tree. The porcelain figures of Mary and Joseph praying over the baby Jesus. It was certainly magical. That was another thing I was thinking about constantly…the odd rush of magic. It wasn't normal, like something you feel everyday. It wasn't because I might have been blushing…when do I blush? I guess I shouldn't ask that because I know I'll get a long answer. I know sit on a footstool next to the tree, admiring its splendor.  
  
" Something the matter, Ash?" Misty had come to sit by me. "You look depressed."  
  
"Nothing's the matter, Misty." I swallow slowly. "Just thinking about things."  
  
"What kind of things?" She asks.  
  
I sit back awhile, trying to decide what exactly to say, in a way that won't anger or disappoint her. "Misty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I stare into her face.  
  
"Well, you just did, but I can take another question." She giggles.  
  
"Have you ever felt this rush of magic," I kinda swoosh my hands around. "Between us?"  
  
She was about to answer, but I stop her with one more. "Like a strange force."  
  
This time, I let her talk. "No…not really. I just feel you."  
  
I lift up one eyebrow.  
  
She smiles. "It's just your aura, Ash. What people are attracted or warded off by. So, in a way…I guess I can say yes." She leans over and kisses me, then gets up to go help my mother in the kitchen.  
  
In about an hour, dinner is served and we all sit down. Brock says grace and after that, it is all you can stuff your face with. My mom made a giant Turkey with Jellied Cranberry sauce and stuffing. Sugared Pecans and sweet potatoes, corn and other vegetables. Little bite size shrimp and some cracker with cheese. The table just kept on growing with more and more dishes to please even my stomach. Everything was delicious, down to dessert. Three different times of pies! Pumpkin, Mince-Meat, and Pecan. I had a piece of each. I was starting to think that it was a good idea to skip lunch, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fit all that in. One glass of Eggnog after another, one reason why I love Christmas so much must be the food!  
  
"That was excellent, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty comments, putting down her napkin.  
  
"You're the better cook." Brock made a gesture, as if he was taking off his hat. Everybody laughed.  
  
"No one cooks like you, Mom." I say, raising my glass—that unfortunately was empty.  
  
"Thanks guys." My mom smiles. "Now, the plates can wait. How about we all go into the living room and open those presents!"  
  
"Last one to the tree is a rotten Eggnog!" I shout, getting up from my chair—to the tree.  
  
I was happy. No other way to say it. Nothing like family and friends on such a wonderful holiday. Present after present was opened and every one saying thank you to one another. Misty was glad she got more Pearberry—she said she was running out. Which was kind of hard to believe. Brock said he needed a new sweater—his old ones were raveling. And my mother is always content with getting cooking utensils. I got some cologne from Misty, received some CDs from Brock. And, it was kind of embarrassing, but I got a pair of pajamas from my mom. We all say good night and go to bed and I slept exceptionally well. There is something about Turkey that makes me even sleepier then usual.  
  
"Merry Christmas folks." Came my radio alarm. "And a beautiful one it is, snow nice and crisp and we got some new songs! Here is one from Kenny G—Walking in a Winter Wonderland. Enjoy."  
  
I sit up and turn it off. My slippers invited my cold feet and I glided into Misty's room. "Good Morning, Mist. Merry Christmas."  
  
She doesn't say anything. She is fast asleep. She looked so peaceful when I squatted down besides her bed. The covers were up to her chin, her mouth opened barely, her shoulders sighing with every slow breath. I was so lucky to have her love.  
  
"Misty." I chime. "Time to get your stocking." I kiss her forehead. This time it was her turn for her eyes to shoot open. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Ahh!" She screams and grabs the covers as if to protect her. What was with her? Why was she acting like that?  
  
"What's wrong Misty?" I'm worried about her.  
  
"Why did you just kiss me?" That was a weird question. "Please don't say Plan C."  
  
"Misty, don't you remember or something?" I say.  
  
"Remember what?" Now she was getting cocky.  
  
"We were…we were in love, Misty. We loved each other." I try to hold back tears. This wasn't happening! She didn't forget!  
  
"Me? Love you? You've got to be kidding! Now, let's go get that Christmas tree." Misty gets out of from the safety of her covers.  
  
"Misty, we already got the tree. We've had it for two days. Misty, It's Christmas! December 25th." I reply.  
  
"No it's not. It's December 23rd." She was starting to think. But she doesn't wait for me, she rushing down stairs and into the living room. She gazes up at the tree and the empty boxes at the bottom—the stockings stuffed with gifts. She looks up back at me and shakes her head. "I'm not going to believe you."  
  
I rush back up to my room and get back at her side in seconds. I open my hand and show her a small red dot. "You don't remember? Not even when you gave me the Mistletoe Berry?"  
  
"You hung Mistletoe?" Misty's eyes were getting soft. "No, it can't be. I don't remember any of those days! I don't remember opening presents on Christmas Eve…I don't remember dinner. I don't remember us acting any different. Ash…"  
  
"You don't remember?" Finally, one of my tears fall. "Misty…we were in love."  
  
Misty is still starring at me. She goes over to the tree and picks up the Pearberry kit I got her. Brock and my mother come down and they look as confused as Misty. Am I the only alive one in the world? Please!? I want Misty to love me again! I still love her…why did she forget?  
  
"When did we get the tree?" My mother and Brock ask at the same time. Nobody remembers Christmas—December 23 and 24. Those two days are all a mystery to them…to everybody but me.  
  
"Let's just open the stockings, shall we?" I say, trying not to cry. Finally, everybody agrees and we all sit down.  
  
I, me, Ash Ketchum, am the only person in this house that remembers Christmas. My 16th Christmas rests in only my memories and nobody else's. It was a very quiet morning, the only thing people said was what their gift was. I got some laughs from my gag gifts. Brock seemed to love his hair gel. All the presents were gone, but they are still starring at me.  
  
"What?!" I say—getting a little irritated.  
  
"You still have something in your stocking, Ash." Misty points.  
  
"Oh, I do?" I say, lifted up the top flap. Inside sits a letter address to me in curly lettering, and also in a Kelly-green ink.  
  
"Go ahead, Ash." Brock rushes. "Open it."  
  
I carefully and slowly slide my finger under the envelope flap and unseal it. I take out a piece of paper that was yellow with age. I unfold it delicately and leisurely, not in any hurry like Brock. The letter is written in the same curly font and ink. I don't read it aloud, but it says the following:  
  
"Dear Ash Ketchum,  
  
I understand that we had a little run in, and I am happy about it. It was a pure pleasure to meet you and I hope I gave you the same gladness you gave me. I wish my gift was one that you enjoyed and will cherish. Being your big 16, I thought I'd make it a tiny bit more special then a normal Christmas celebrated with your wonderful friends and family. I am deeply sorry that my little spell couldn't work to full measure. If I could, I would have it last as long as you wanted it to.  
  
In the mall, you seemed so desperate to have Miss Waterflower care for you in a certain way I knew I could help you with. But, let me reassure you this, she still does care for you, Ash. You just need to find it. The love in your relationship is special, don't give it up just because you want something more. You will be happy like those two days again—I promise. From my wife, myself, and company. We Wish you a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year.  
  
Sincerely, Santa."  
  
"Who is it from, Ash?" Misty asks, trying to get the letter from my hand.  
  
" He wishes us a Merry Christmas." I reply. "And many more filled with love." I smile at Misty and she smiles back… 


End file.
